Dear You
by angelmelody1231
Summary: Amu a silent girl who doesn't say a word meets a proper and smart boy Kairi.
1. Meeting a weird serious person

**News: Okay so here is a fun little story am doing yes, I will maybe continue 'Lost Melody' but I tis still highly unlikely I don't know why I am writing about it but it's news so either way that all. And yes I know I have many other stories to write but I really needed to do this one.**

**Dear you chapter 1: Writing a letter**

**Summary: Amu a girl who can't speak she cannot say a word in one word she is silent. She meets a proper and smart boy named Kairi and always talks to him by giving him letters, notes and drawings. I know bad summary very bad.**

**Amu's point of view**

I just had woken up from a very nice sleep in my bed and now putting on my clothes and even if I got a nice rest I am mad because:

I smashed the alarm clock

Since I smashed the clock I got a red hand

Mum will come in my room

She will be crazy about asking me why is there a hole on the wall

I need to get yet a another alarm this week

"Amu-chan!" oh! Here she comes. "Amu why is there another hole in the wall? And why are you always destroying the walls this is the 6th one!" shouted mum while pinching my right ear which kinda hurts now and wow her pinches had gotten stronger.

"Now, now it good for Amu-chan to be full of energy" said Grandpa Kenta. Grandpa Kenta lives with dad, mum and I. His wife Grandma Ann is most likely talking to her son my dad. Huh? I looked at Grandpa and saw he had something in his hands but I couldn't see what it was and my ear hurts even more now that I turned my head to Grandpa's direction.

"Grandpa Kenta! But she is always destroying things" said mum still pinching my ear.

"But….." said Grandpa

"But?" asked my mum

"But isn't drinking milk great?!" he said proudly and now that I see his what he holding behind his back it was a 150ml milk bottle with a picture of him doing a V-sign and a picture of a cow looking like it's is yawning or just to eat him.

"I mean milk has only 4% fat! And OH WOW! And HOLY COW! I was shocked when the people who sold milk told me that I could live on milk forever and NOT EVEN FATTER!" sang Grandpa spouting random things about milk.

A sweatdrop formed on my forehead and I pulled my ear from mum's grasp and grab my bottle of water and started drinking some water I mean I just loss I lot of water just 30 sec ago.

I gazed over my mum and saw her turned into stone. I walked over and touched mum's hands and she was and freezing cold. I sweatdrop again because I am certainly sure she is possibly feeling cold from his very, very terrible joke about milk.

I looked at them and tapped Grandpa while he was talking/spouting/shouting about milk that had less than 4% milk with only my poor teddy bear to listen to him.

I sweatdrop again and pushed my Grandpa and Mother out of my room so I can get changed. Then I stick a note on my mum's and grandpa's foreheads. I heard from when they exited my room I heard grandpa shouting "Ah! So Mr. Teddy bear will listen to my logic! Thank you~" and mother "Alright but no more…."

I smiled and started to put on my clothes, brush my hair, brush teeth and things you'll do in the morning. I looked down at my outfit and nodded happily. I liked what I was wearing it was a hot pink shirt with a white heart in the middle and light yellow skirt that reached to my knees with a belt and black slippers. My pink waist length hair was tied in a high pony tail and I let some of my bangs down to slightly cover my face.

Today was a school day but we are allowed to wear what like want from time to time normally 3 days every week and today was one of those days.

Oh and it the start of a new school year I am now in freshmen in the high school I am in the school has a primary school too! The school I used to go to.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and ignoring my grandpa still spouting about milk and drank cold water because there is no way I can drink milk after having grandpa lecture me about it. I took a bite out of my toast while grabbing my bag and checking if I got my

Books check.

Pencil case check.

Notebook check.

Sticky tape check.

I walked out the door and sticky taped a note on the door. I soon started running full speed to school because I wanted to go somewhere to me secret place.

**Amu's Mother point of view**

I noticed my Amu-chan leaving a note that the door and went over to read it is said:

_ To: Mother_

_Thank you for the yummy food mother. _

_I wanted to tell you I am leaving now to go to school._

_I coming home mother and I will buy the new alarm clock._

_Yes I'll make sure it is strong. :)_

_I love you._

_Goodbye. _

_Love Hinamori Amu_

"Amu-chan…." I said I knew Amu-chan is sad and suffering she wants to speak she wants to scream wants to shout and also probably wants to say I love you.

Why can't she do that it's my fault she can't say a word it my fault. I cried silently as tears poured down my cheeks. I felt someone tap my shoulder it was my darling Sam. "D-d-darling" I cried as I jumped into his arms a cried hopelessly.

He hugged me and I just kept on crying and sniffed out so words "It's my fault she can't talk my fault I don't deserve the life I have" he looked at me and kept hugging me as if to say "It's alright" then he said "It is not your fault it is just a sad turn of events".

"But….she"

"Amu-chan will be okay"

"She is a strong girl"

"Yeah…" I said giving up on crying

We kept hugging each other for a very, very long time but I still feel the regret because of the mistake I made back then.

**Amu's Point of View **

I finally reached school and walked past the students I soon reached my favorite place in the school.

It was a grassy area surrounded by flowers of all kinds and a tree in the middle of the area. I sat down and leaned against the tree as I opened my sketchbook and opened to a blank page I noticed that my sketch was almost out of pages. I decided to use all the pages today and while I am at the mall buying a new clock, I will buy a new sketchbook.

I smiled softly when I saw a little baby rabbit come out of the bushes. Little animals come here often because students never come here so animals come to live here I mean clean grass for food, a lot of trees around the area blocking the wind and the tree in the middle to provide shade and when the leaves disappear in winter it lets the sun shine though making it warm I guess that's why all the animals come here and I am friends with all of them.

I noticed a little rabbit in the bushes was alone and put my hand out and the little rabbit hopped and put it little paw on my hand it was like a handshake and I smiled happily writing on my notebook "hello here little guy" not that he could tell what it means. But he then just hopped around the tree and I.

I gazed at the little rabbit and put my sketchbook down and out my arms out. The rabbit then jumped closer to me and I hugged him. He seems to be swished and I loosened my grip and he just stay in my arms while I petted his furry head.

I let him go and grabbed my sketchbook to draw my new friend and before I knew it I felt something or someone tap my head my sketchbook and pencil fell to the floor as I saw a big dog I smiled happily when I saw him. He then started to lick my face and I smiled. The dog's name is Lick and the rabbit's name can be….

I looked at rabbit and saw a brown spot on him and named him BS meaning Brown Spots~ aren't I so smart?!

I went to get my fallen pencils and sketchbook but BS jumped into my lap before I could get up I smiled at him and held him in my arms hoping that this time my grip wasn't too tight to swish him and stood up and walked to grab my fallen sketchbook and pencils.

But just when I was going to get it a small hand that mine grabbed it before I could. I looked up at the boy and he was quite small he looked at me and gave me my pencils and sketchbook.

"Here you go" he said as he handed me my things

I just nodded my head and put my sketchbook and pencils in my bag and took out a notebook and took my pen out, wrote down the letter and gave to him:

_I can't speak. _

_I got some questions._

_Who are you?_

"I am Kairi" Kairi-san seriously

I sweatdrop slightly at his serious face:

_Why are you here?_

_How did you find this place?_

"I was walking to school here" Kairi-san stated

The bell rang and I bowed down to him and ran past him.

While running past him I sticky taped a note on his forehead.

And left him in the dust literally

**Kairi Point of view**

I saw just heading to school when I got what people call 'loss of direction' (A/N: Amu-rin is that saying right? Amu: Write down: No isn't I got lost? Author: True Chairman is bad with this stuff Amu: Writes: But aren't you the Author? Author: W-well how about we continue the story now… Amu: Writes: Idiot Author: Sweatdrop) and saw some flowers and they were quite beautiful I follow the trail of flower while I was reading my book.

I saw a pinkette hugging a rabbit. I widened my eyes that were a rabbit and why I that rabbit letting a human hug it. It's a wild right? Wild animals do not let a human touch it less hugging it.

I gazed at the pinkette with my eyes starting to come off my book. She didn't say a word but her kind smiles made forced me to not look at my book I felt stunned for the first time in my life. Looking at her seem to just make my day a little or even slightly better.

I noticed she dropped her sketchbook and pencil when the big dog tapped her and in surprise she dropped her things. I walked for the flower trail I was following that led my here and surprisingly she didn't notice me at all.

I grabbed her things for her and she walked to her school bag and came back to me holding a pen and a notebook.

_I can't speak._

_I got some questions._

_Who are you?_

"I am Kairi" I answered

I was wondering about what she meant by _I can't speak _she not able to talk if she can't that must be the reason why she wrote something on the notebook and showed it to the rabbit because she can't speak she can't say "Hello there" or something along those lines.

The bell rang and she left running very fast leaving dust in my face. I wiped my face and saw she forgot her bag.

I grabbed it and noticed a piece of paper taped to my forehead.

_My name is Hinamori Amu._

_It is nice to meet you Kairi-san._

_I hope we meet around the school grounds sometimes. _

_From Hinamori Amu Freshman _

_P.S If you wanna see me come to class to the Star class I'll give you a tour so you won't get lost again. :)_

I my lip curved up slightly.

"Hinamori Amu Star Class, Freshman" I thought out loud

Looks like my days are going to get slightly better.


	2. Maybe I've fallen for you

**News: I am not using anymore Point of views for this story anymore and 5 stories who of guessed?!**

**Dear You Chapter 2: **

**Summary: Amu a girl who can't speak she cannot say a word in one word she is silent. She meets a proper and smart boy named Kairi and always talks to him by giving him letters, notes and drawings. **

Amu ran to her classroom and sat down silently she looked around her classroom as if she was looking for someone.

She frowned that not one person noticed her come in the classroom and she can't just walk up to them and say hello cause she can't speak.

Because she can't speak she is shy around others but she normally she is a strong and confident girl just not outgoing.

She envies those who could speak whatever they wanted and anything they want to say.

"Everyone got into your seat now here our new student" said the teacher who tripped over his own feet again while rolling half way across the room and that new student grabbed him by his head and said calmly: "Could you at least try to be a little more reliable Dad?" "Sorry!"

All of the students laughed and then shouted "DAD?!"

I wrote down on my note book in big writing 'DAD?!' with two widened eyes but of course no one would or could hear me.

Soon after the new student sat next of me I looked at him and widened my eyes for the 3rd time today it was that boy I met earlier.

I carefully looked at the boy and studied his looks and yeah. By the looks he looks like the serious and cool types. Neatly combed green hair and sharp cool dark green eyes with glasses and lightly tanned skin he was really cool looking. But he is a little too short.

Oh! It seems like he is popular judging by those crazed girls behind him with hearts in their eyes. and smiled slightly he gave me the note I sticky taped on his forehead earlier and saw he wrote something on a piece of paper and gave in to me.

_Your Amu Hinamori-san class Star right? The one I met from the meadow? _

I gave him my answer.

_Yes, Kairi-san right?_

_Kairi is fine, what were you going in the meadow Hinamori-san?_

_I always go their please don't tell anyone I wanna keep the place peaceful where the animals can still come by a lot_

_Okay I agree that dog and rabbit did you name them?_

_Yeah BS for Brown Spot and Lick _

_Is that so…_

_Yeah I gotta question why did you call the teacher your father?_

_That he is married to my sister but I can call him Dad and my sis Mom _

_Ehh…_

We kept going on like this for the whole lesson.

Kairi was reading a book next to me.

I smiled Kairi looked so cool and calm but the silence does kinda kill me.

I looked at the book he was reading it was a big chapter book called:

Infinity Magic

He likes Magic tales that kinda cute….

Kairi turned the next page of his book and looked at me straight in the eye.

I was a little surprised but I grabbed my book.

_Is that something wrong?_

"Do you want to read my book with me?"

_Huh?_

"You looked interested"

I slightly but only a little blushed at the statement.

Did I really look interested?

_Okay…._

Kairi put the book between us and I looked at the page.

I was a picture of a cute girl and her friends.

Kairi told me the story and I smiled and grinned at the funny moments in the throughout the chapter.

I looked at Kairi and smiled I grabbed his sleeve and wrote down on my book what I wanted to say.

_Thank you for reading me the chapter._

Kairi patted my head but kept his emotionless face and said "You welcome"

I leaned towards the book because I couldn't see the book pages that well it surprised me when Kairi lifted me onto his lap. I blushed and saw I could read and see the pages more easily. He said "Here you can see better now right?"

I nodded blushing harder than I did before but Kairi reading, telling and commenting on the story made it fun but I kept blushing anyway.

I fidgeted little and a blushed darker when I finally noticed that everyone had their eyes on us and some had cheeky smiles and some looked angry at me, but for some reason I didn't care all I wanted was for this moment to last a lifetime.

Maybe, but just maybe.

I had fallen in love with Kairi.

But just maybe!


End file.
